


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “You won’t tell the teacher on me, will you?” still, he set the beer aside, she was right as usual “oh, wait, I’m the teacher”





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

“If anyone catches you with that” she warned, crossing arms over her chest, neckline of her blouse opening just a tad.   
“You won’t tell the teacher on me, will you?” still, he set the beer aside, she was right as usual “oh, wait, I’m the teacher”  
“Thank you”   
“Does that also mean I’m not getting...” he hung his voice, half teasing, half pleading.   
“No, we’re not”   
“Even a little?” He moved a little closer, leaning to her side  
“What if something happens?”   
“Nothing will happen” he chanced a glance down and oh my, no poem he ever studied could describe the view he got. The gentle curve, the peach shade of her bra, the snow white blouse.   
“You know it will, it always does”   
“Are you still mad at me?” One inch closer, brushing hair behind her ear, she wore the earrings he gave her for their fifth anniversary, two falling stars he wished upon for years.   
“No, I was never mad” she caught his hand in her lap, took it in both of hers “Disappointed maybe”   
“He wanted to go”   
“To England?” Looking up with a crease on her forehead, one he wanted to kiss away “On a whim?”  
“Crop circles, Scully” covering her hands with his, their fingers twined “and he was with me for the weekend”   
“That wasn’t the deal” she sighed, shaking her head “you can’t call me from the airport, saying you’re taking Will to England, he has school, and...”  
“We were back by Sunday evening, safe and sound”   
“And again you are the good cop, and I am the bad” he leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss on her cheek.   
“I am a guilty man” he whispered not at all sorry, tracing kisses along her jaw, the way she always liked. 25 years and she still liked his scratchy chin and soft kiss “and I am ready to take full responsibility for my crimes”   
One freed hand on his cheek pulled him back, her lips on his quick and hungry, a flash of lightning making him hard. He was about to draw her in, but a small warm hand on his chest, skin on skin, stopped him at once. Fingers flexing and caressing but pushing him away simultaneously.   
“No” she breathed, flushed and slightly out of breath herself but determined “we’re working”   
“Please” he tried to lean in again but her hand was gentle iron.  
“No, not tonight” finality in her tone was his punishment. He just nodded, accepting it, like a better man he promised to be since she took him back.   
Gathering the remains of his pride, he looked up, but found no anger in her eyes. “Did Will show you the pictures?”  
“He did, it really looks like you had fun” her left hand still in his, Mulder brought it to his lips, kissed the ring she wore still. The first ring he gave her, his forever.   
“Come with me next time” Scully chuckled and he kissed her hand again “it’ll be like a date”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by picture of M&S on sitting on the bed in Plus One and this prompt:  
> “What adorable romcom featuring two middle-aged divorced teachers who take their students on their annual 8th grade trip is this from?”


End file.
